


NSFW Alphabet ~ Shawn Michaels (Fuck-Buddies)

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shawn loves to call you to arrange a fuck date... here's that NSFW Alphabet. 3/3.





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Shawn Michaels (Fuck-Buddies)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Shawn is pretty quick to leave after sex

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Shawn is smug about his cock. He loves your tits.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Shawn loves to come all over your tits.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Shawn is a secret addict when it comes to fucking.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Shawn is very experienced.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Shawn likes to fuck you either up against a wall or in missionary, although he has been known to just lift you onto his shoulder to eat you out. Just because he can.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He likes to focus on getting you off.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Shawn prides himself on being well-groomed, although he does still have a hairy chest.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Shawn is not intimate at all.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Shawn doesn’t masturbate, he calls you instead.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Daddy Kink.  
He also loves handcuffs

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
He prefers a bedroom, more space to be kinky.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
He gets off on making you cum for him. He also loves to watch you shower.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with bodily fluids that isn’t cum, otherwise he’ll try most things.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Shawn loves when you go down on him. He’s also very good at making you cum with his oral skills.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Shawn is rough and demanding.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He loves Quickies.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Shawn doesn’t take risks at all.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Shawn is a beast, he can easily go for ten rounds at a time. His recovery time is also very short.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Shawn doesn’t use toys.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Shawn loves to tease you, in the ring or the bedroom. He knows he makes you horny.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Shawn is very very loud. He tends to moan your name.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Shawn is a big fan of holding your hips when you fuck.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Commando. He’s always commando under his ring wear.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Shawn has a huge sex drive, which is why he calls so often.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
He leaves before he passes out.


End file.
